


Writhing Wine

by Springkink (Zebra)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Beta Wanted, Blümchensex, Community: springkink, Other, dub con, mech sex, tentacles (with leafs)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-05
Updated: 2008-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/Springkink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vast amounts of Energon have been discovered and this time the Autobots are one step ahead of the Decepticons. And Megatron doesn't mind one bit, although Optimus Prime does.</p><p>Written for the prompt:<br/>Prompt: Transformers (G1), Tentacles/Optimus Prime: exhibitionism - "Don't shoot it - it might be sentient!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writhing Wine

**Author's Note:**

> No Latin title this time, I like the title the way it is. I'm sure you'll figure out soon enough who Enerant is.

"Don't shoot! It might be sentient, Prime"

Megatron was amused, the mission went better than expected.

A few orns ago Laserbeak had reported the Autobots' newest plan. Their scientists had discovered a remote uninhabited planet with massive Energon readings.  
Immediately the Autobots had maned a mission to secure that Energon reservoir. The Decepticons had been hot on their heels, yet they had always been a step behind, partly due to low Energon reserves. Megatron had been ready to take out his anger on Starscream for not making the ship go faster.

But, now, he was quite happy for the lateness, although he would never tell Starscream so.

When the Decepticons had arrived at the mountain ledge behind which the biggest Energon deposit had been located, a mind boggling scene had greeted them.

There was a giant writhing plant, it's countless moving vines looking almost like green tentacles with leaves. The Autobots had been at one side, hacking and pulling at the plant. Their leader was wrapped in several of the moving appendages and was slowly being carried to the center of the plant.

It seemed that the Autobot weaklings had come to the same conclusion as Megatron, for they no longer attacked the plant. They and their pathetic ideals, it would serve them right to lose their leader like this.

Everyone waited for the plant's next move.

Thick vines took hold of Prime's limbs, moving him into a spreadeagled position above what seemed like a bud, a bud the size of Optimus Prime.

Smaller branches and twigs started moving, slowly touching the Autobot here and there, dipping into seams, stroking an antenna.

Optimus Prime jerked his head away, the blue of his optics brightening for a moment, everybody could hear the high pitched whir as one his fans came online.

The thin twiggy tentacles left their exploration and congregated on the antennas. Megatron could here his archrival whimpering under the ministrations he couldn't escape. Red dots appeared on the eager twigs.

There was the soft groan of abused metal, an antenna bend under the plant's touch, Megatron expected the apparently sensitive appendage to break off any moment.

Yet upon Prime's small gasp of pain, the majority of the twigs left, only a few remained which soothingly caressed the bend antenna.

It took a few moments before the leafy tentacles returned to the still bound Prime, almost shyly they started to explore the metal body again.

Their touch garnered reactions of pleasure, which seemed to spur the plant on. Optimus Prime no longer fought, instead he looked resigned and leaned into the contact.

It would have been the perfect opportunity for Megatron to finish the other off once and for all, but he enjoyed the humiliating and tantalizing display.

The vines where now liberally stroking the Autobot leader's body, wriggling into every seam and crevice they could find, the red dots grew more prominent, some even started to bulge and almost looked like disgusting Earthling skin irritations.

One especially bold twig probed their prisoner's smokestacks, the previously harmonic purr of powerful engines stuttered and coughed. The twig hurriedly left the inside of the smokestacks, it's tip black, it vanished in the mass of foliage beneath the captured Prime.

But the plant wasn't deterred by little set backs like this. A small branch stuck itself into one the blue legs' vents, fat leafs started caressing the insides of that vent. The vent and the others in the phalanx tried to close, but couldn't. Autobot-blue optics shuttered and opened, little arcs of lightning races across the blue and red and white metal. As the blue sparks ran across the vines in touch with the metal, the vines began to twitch.

The red spots turned into grapes whose uneven form and texture spurned their captive on, who wriggled and moaned, which in turn made the twigs and branches more eager.

Megatron became aware of the noise around them, what had been a quite ambient rustle had turned into the creaking and squeaking roar of moving branches and foliage almost rivaling the noises Optimus Prime made.

His sensors registered the fast scrapping of the plant's appendages against each other and the soft brushes against the Autobot.

Megatron imagined that it was him holding Optimus Prime, him stroking the metal and exploring the delicate circuitry in seams, him making the proud leader's optics flicker with the incoming overload.

He could literally feel the energies swirling around the aroused Autobot.

One twig wiggled under the windshields, soft, unearthly light spilled out through the gap.

The twig moved deeper.

Prime clicked once and froze, optics burning brighter than anybody had ever seen, arcs of lightning shocking the vines wrapped around his body.

Megatron felt the sharp spike of an energy field hitting his systems throughout his body and sighed, enjoying the feeling he usually didn't permit himself.

A few more moments and Optimus Prime went limp in the plants grasp, his optics dark, only the high pinched whine of fans and the deep growl of an engine indicated that he was merely exhausted.

Megatron became aware of an engine vibrating against his chassis. It seemed that he had grabbed Starscream during Prime's little show, the seeker had overloaded and was panting against him.

A harsh push and the traitor fell to the ground with a pained whimper.

Starscream tried to push himself up, but froze midway, his optics glowing wide in wonder: "Energon?!"

Megatron followed Starscream's gaze and couldn't stop a small gasp.

The vines once again writhed against Optimus Prime, the plump bunches of grapes rubbed against metal and burst, coating the Transformer in rich and glowing Energon. Sensors picked up the sweet scent of the life-giving substance, subroutines for Energon processing came online.

Megatron could only imagine what it would be like to ingest that treat, to lick it of his bound rivals chassis.

These pleasurable thoughts were interrupted by the grating of stone.

Starscream had crawled closer to the edge of the ledge, which gave away and so the Air Commander plummeted down.

Branches rose to meet his body and cushion his fall.

Vines twisted around the jet, plunging into vents and turbines. A high-pitched scream escaped Starscream.

Megatron laughed heartily.

"Excellent, Starscream. To personally see to the gathering of more Ener..."

Branches coiled around Megatron, a leafy limb pushing deep into his mouth.

☙End❧

* * *


End file.
